


Lollipop Luxury

by Eydenlily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: Bottom Colt, I'm sorry to be a pervert, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: *耶格尔兄弟分食格莱斯兄弟（？）*炼铜警告（无车），只有kiss*大量剧情篡改*艾法不开车，开车的是哥哥组（柯尔特哥哥实在太美丽美味了我忍不住对不起哥哥orz）
Relationships: Colt Grice/Zeke, Colt Grice/Zeke Yeager, Falco Grice/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Lollipop Luxury

“那小子好像挺喜欢你的。”

吉克忘了是谁曾这么说过，他靠在楼顶的平台上抽烟，训练场上奔跑的身影就像蚂蚁一样小。就是这些孩子，有一天会变成茹毛饮血的怪物。

——你说哪个？莱纳吗？

“别开玩笑了，当然是你的继承者，还能有谁？”

——啊，你说柯尔特，他是个努力的孩子。

他是个努力的孩子。总是紧紧跟在自己身边，抓紧一切时间想从吉克那里学点什么，要不就是在他弟弟身边打转。他是个好哥哥。

吉克眼前浮现出一张漂亮的脸，年轻人总是用无限憧憬的眼神看着自己，只不过，那份纯粹的天真让他觉得恶心。

柯尔特并不蠢，他只是太单纯了，以至于看不到很多东西。

吉克吐出一个烟圈，怅然地为柯尔特担心起来，他怎么能这么轻易就相信一个人？那孩子今后一定会吃苦头的。

他为对方感到惋惜，偏偏把自己这样的人当成崇拜对象，这让他怎么放心把兽之巨人传给他呢？

吉克讨厌这种莫名其妙的信任，真的。所谓战友的情谊——实在太可笑了，但他得感谢这份天真。

有一天柯尔特又喝得酩酊大醉，他明明就喝不了多少，酒品还差，拉着周围的人嚷嚷了一堆胡话，吉克无奈地叹气，把他从人堆里提起来。那些同样喝得面红耳赤的兵拍着桌子，大笑道，下一任的兽之巨人也太不靠谱了，吉克夸张地瘪瘪嘴，说自己年纪轻轻就担上了当父亲的责任，那些人又哄笑起来。

——无聊透顶。

吉克一转过身就拉下脸，恢复成平时的样子。对这些人卖笑脸不过是演技中的基本功。

柯尔特连自己走路都做不到，还在口齿不清地跟吉克说对不起，吉克干脆把他扛到肩上带回宿舍。

柯尔特嘟嘟囔囔地在床上翻滚着，吉克知道他明天准会头痛一整天，他怎么就不长记性呢？

喂，柯尔特。吉克叫他的名字，年轻人抬起头，茫然地寻找声音的来源，吉克伸手捏了捏那张漂亮的脸蛋，对方居然还冲他笑起来。柯尔特一直都很听话，吉克说的话他都当教诲记在了心里，吉克命令他脱掉衣服，他照做了，吉克让他趴好，他就乖乖张开腿，可是当吉克进入他时，青涩的身体还是本能地挣扎呼救起来。

清醒过来的柯尔特哭着痛骂自己的愚蠢，却不对那个侵犯他的男人有半句怨言，他想一定是自己乱发酒疯，如果不是战士长带他回来，现在指不定会发生更糟糕的事。

吉克帮他披了件外套，把咖啡放在书桌上，安慰地拍着继承人的肩膀。你没有跟男人做过，是吗？

柯尔特一下子面红耳赤，微弱地点点头，说他不喜欢男人的。吉克叹着气，他又在为对方担忧了，这就麻烦了啊，柯尔特。

年轻人清秀的眼睛蒙上迷茫，吉克先生，您在说什么？

你是我最重要的后辈，柯尔特，我真不想连你也遭遇那些，可是，你看看你……

吉克托起对方的下巴，像是欣赏一只精致的酒杯，他噙住那双嘴唇，细细品味着美酒的醇香。

吉、吉克先生……

战士长告诉柯尔特，像他这样年轻英俊的士兵，最后都会被送上长官的床，马莱人可不会对他们这些下等人怜香惜玉。

青年不敢相信地望着吉克，希望能听他说刚刚的那些都是玩笑。他长长的睫毛像是染上了金粉，在朝阳下无助地颤抖。

别怕，柯尔特，你一直都学得很快，不是吗？吉克温柔地吻了对方的额发，我会一点点教你。

吉克先生……那法尔科呢，他之后该怎么办？

柯尔特，看着我。这不就是我们现在拼命的理由吗？我们得消灭岛上的恶魔，才能把弟弟从这地狱里拯救出来，对不对？

……谢谢你，吉克先生。

柯尔特仿佛下定了决心，眼神逐渐清明起来，这一切吉克都看在眼里。他把面前的年轻人圈在怀里，到吃早点的时间了。

柯尔特睁开眼看到的是漆黑的地面，鼻腔里有股铁锈味，他被抓进来的时候后脑勺狠狠地挨了一下，现在浑身痛得要死。

“你醒了啊。”

他惊觉牢房里竟然有人，那是——那是吉克。

“吉克……先生……”

“吉克先生！法尔科、法尔科他在哪里？他还活着吗？！”柯尔特跪在地上向那个男人爬过去，喊得声嘶力竭，他现在什么都不在乎了，去他的马莱，去他的巨人之力！法尔科……他只要法尔科平安……

吉克低下头看他，柯尔特第一次发现那个男人的眼睛是如此冰凉，他扭曲的脸映在对方的瞳孔里，却只是一块无机质。

“吉克先生，你说话啊！”

柯尔特快急哭了，他丝毫看不出对方的情绪。

吉克露出无奈的表情，就像以前一样，所有的情绪上都蒙着一层淡漠。

“柯尔特，你忘了我们现在是敌人了吗？”

“……”

——他真的忘记了。

柯尔特垮了下来，睁大无神的双眼，意识到自己如今小丑般的姿态。他根本没有做好觉悟就来到岛上，一心只想着把弟弟带回去，他根本不是战士——从一开始就没法成为战士。

身前这个人在不久前还是他的前辈，导师，兄长。柯尔特觉得头痛得快炸了，人生中最初的背叛竟是如此的荒诞无稽，他实在笑不出来。

“对不起，吉克先生，我其实不在乎你们到底要做什么，真的……我也根本不懂你在想什么，”柯尔特哽咽起来，声音近乎崩溃，“你们做什么都好，但是请让我见见法尔科吧……我、我什么都可以做……”

他直起身子，拼命抬起头，下巴蹭上了吉克的裤子。柯尔特隐约明白了什么，曾经的记忆铺天盖地地压过来，羞辱他，吉克唯一真心对他做过的事情。

“你什么时候变成个婊子了？”吉克挠了挠下巴，一副陷入回忆的样子，“你以前……是这样的吗？”

“……是……是的、我这种下贱的人本不该提要求的！请、请您别嫌弃我……也不要伤害法尔科……”

柯尔特从来不会假装情绪，他总是一上来就全暴露了，现在却只能勉强挤出个谄媚笑脸，去讨好那个背叛了所有艾尔迪亚人的男人。

吉克突然往后退了一半，然后蹲在柯尔特面前与他平视，“你在说什么呢？从你们兄弟俩当上训练兵那天起，我就一直看着你们啊。”

吉克的语气温柔得他都要信以为真了，柯尔特紧闭着嘴，怕自己一开口就会把事情搞砸。

“我怎么会伤害法尔科呢？”

一丝希望在柯尔特脸上浮现出来，他正想说话，吉克又远离了他，越过他走到墙边的铁床边坐下。

吉克无言地拍了下自己的大腿，阴影下的脸有些许阴鸷。

柯尔特连忙并着膝盖爬过去——他的双手被反绑在身后，只能一点一点挪动。

他贴到吉克跟前，对方看起来没有要替他解开束缚的意思，柯尔特只好用嘴去解吉克的皮带，又笨拙地咬开裤子的拉链，对方嘉许似的摸了摸他的脸颊，示意他继续。

柯尔特试了好几次也没法把吉克的底裤拉下来，只好隔着布料舔吉克的东西，冒出头的男性生殖器抵着他的鼻梁，已经有一些分泌液渗了出来。

吉克任由他舔了一会儿，才动手把自己的性器掏出来，柯尔特明白他的意思，张开嘴把整个柱身都含了进去。还在胀大的物体直接戳到了嗓子眼，想要干呕的冲动立刻涌上来，柯尔特缓了几秒钟，缓慢地吞吐起来。

他不太会做这些需要技巧的事，也从来不喜欢，带着男性体味的巨物占据了整个口腔，恶心得想吐。柯尔特卖力地舔弄着，脸颊因为缺氧红得厉害，上面还湿漉漉的——那是他自己的唾液。

“唔……嗯、嗯……呃…、！”

吉克抓住他的头发，强迫他抬起头，已经硬挺充血的阴茎拍在柯尔特脸上，吉克觉得有趣似的看了一会儿，接着让他趴到床上去。

柯尔特晃了一下才站起来，长时间跪立让他双腿发麻，脑子里嗡嗡响着，接着摇摇晃晃地爬上床，还没调整好姿势就被压了下去。吉克脱掉他的裤子，让它们堆在脚踝上，他的脸紧紧压着坚硬的床板，感觉自己的脖子快断了。

“吉克、先生……”

“还记得我以前教你的吗？”

“是……是的……”

柯尔特咬着牙挤出这句话，那是他这辈子都不想再记起的回忆。

下身凉悠悠的，吉克的手按在他的腰侧，这宛如行刑前的死寂。柯尔特喘得越来越急，他知道快要开始了，连身体内部都痉挛起来。

吉克进入了他，没有任何扩张和润滑，柯尔特发出一声撕心裂肺的惨叫，下一秒仿佛被掐住了喉管，一点声音都发不出。几缕猩红的血线顺着大腿流了下来，在床单上积成一小滩，很快干了，粘稠地凝在皮肤上。

施暴者没有停止动作，反而更放纵地挺动起腰身，每一次撞击都有血被挤出来。柯尔特快疯了，他痛得几乎要吐出胆汁，像是有一千把钢刀捅进他的身体。他在混沌中呼救，求求谁来救他，法尔科，母亲，谁来救救他——

吉克突然退了出来，柯尔特觉得头皮一阵刺痛，那男人凑到他耳边，问：

“你现在恨不恨我？”

柯尔特忽然很想笑，但却哭了出来。吉克·耶格尔是个疯子。

“吉克……法尔科、在哪儿……”

“……”

对方的眼神冷了下来，他被扔到了地上，吉克又抓着他的领子逼他跪下。

“你今年几岁啦，嗯？父母没教过你一个问题不要反复问吗？”

柯尔特吐出一口带血的唾沫，盯着吉克，一字一句地回答他：

“我今年十九岁，吉克，我弟弟在哪儿？”

他挨了一记耳光，感觉半张脸都麻了。吉克再次把他的阴茎塞到柯尔特嘴里，这一次他抽插得更用力。血腥味霎时弥漫在口腔中，那是他自己的血，柯尔特忍不住呕了出来，喉咙却止不住地收缩，只能生生堵在嗓子眼。他的喉咙口一定破了，针扎似的疼痛一波一波地袭来，柯尔特开始意识不清，为什么他还不能昏死过去？

吉克射在了他嘴里，他用力摁住柯尔特的脑袋，后者只能把他的精液尽数吞下去。柯尔特感到胃部一阵紧缩，被猛地呛了一下，腥咸粘稠的体液从他的嘴里、鼻子里喷出来，吉克反应很快，没让它们溅到自己身上。柯尔特蜷缩在地上剧烈咳嗽着，他感觉自己几乎要把肺都咳出来了，呕吐物一股一股的往外冒。

鼻腔火辣辣的疼。身体像是散了架。那张总是带着笑容的脸如今一片死气。

“好吃吗，柯尔特？”

似乎是吉克的声音，他张开嘴，却只有苦涩的胆汁流出来。

吉克没再看他，自顾自地扯下床单，把自己身上擦干净，然后随手扔到柯尔特身上。

“本来可以不这样的……你在弟弟的事情上实在太不懂变通了。”

“啊，不过我也没什么资格说你就是了。”他又补充道。

同为兄长的人僵在冰冷的地面上，没有任何反应，他只是吉克一时兴起的玩具，从一开始就没有任何筹码。

“唔，作为新手你已经做的很不错了，真的。”

吉克的鞋子从他眼前晃过，牢房的铁门打开又关上。

那个男人留下最后一句话：

“法尔科和艾伦在一起。差不多快结束了吧……你很快就能见到弟弟咯。”

在十几米开外的地上，法尔科·格莱斯正面临着进退两难的危机。

他很意外克鲁格……艾伦·耶格尔没有把他关进牢房，而是让他待在这个房间里——有床和桌子，甚至还有个放满食物的柜子。

法尔科贴墙站着，和黑衣黑发的男人保持着安全距离——虽然并没有什么意义，法尔科觉得自己这几年像是白费了，艾伦想要收拾他比捏死一只虫子还简单。

他和哥哥都被抓了起来，法尔科最后看到贾碧和莱纳他们汇合了，现在也许正潜伏在某个地方……这会是艾伦·耶格尔按兵不动的理由吗？

法尔科悄悄地瞄他，对方和一个月前大不相同了——他扎起了头发，穿着干净简洁的衣服，也没有胡子。他们上一次见面还是在飞艇上，那个时候发生了太多事情……

他没想到艾伦·耶格尔会这么年轻，也许就比自己大几岁吧？

“法尔科。”

“！”男孩下意识地站得笔直，“我、我在……”

“你饿了吗？”

艾伦转过脸看着他，眼神有些阴郁。法尔科猜测了一万种艾伦留下他的理由，总不可能是想跟他叙旧吧？

“……我不饿。”

艾伦对他的回答没什么反应，径直走到桌子边坐下，然后招手叫法尔科过去。

男孩很害怕，但他只能照做。马莱将所有巨人都投入到这场战役里，他们还有机会，法尔科要做的只是坚持下去。况且，这只是他的感觉——艾伦不会伤害他。

不过，面对青年的直视，法尔科仍有一丝胆怯，就像真的在被始祖审视一样。艾伦·耶格尔拍了拍自己的大腿，男孩愣了一下，犹豫了，房间里没有别的椅子，他想说我站着就好，但对方的眼神告诉他——他没有选择的余地。

法尔科有些难堪，坐下去之后就一直盯着自己握紧的拳头，他和哥哥也没有过这样的举动，不明白艾伦这么做到底是……

“你喜欢吃糖吗？”

“什、什么？”

这句话似曾相识，法尔科想起那是一两个月前，他像往常一样去了医院，和“克鲁格叔叔”讲起自己那天发生的事，那个负伤兵一如既往安静地听完了，法尔科走的时候他问，你喜欢吃糖吗？然后从口袋里拿出一个棒棒糖，说是那边的小护士给他的，他又不是小孩了。法尔科有点不好意思，但还是接了过来。

“我……我又不是小孩子……”

他嗫嚅道，觉得脸上有些发烧。艾伦像是什么都没发现，在衣服口袋里找了一会儿，摸出来一个棒棒糖。

他拆开糖纸，露出一个小熊形状的糖果。

“克鲁格先、呃……耶格尔先生……”

“叫我艾伦就行了。”

“……”

男子依旧面无表情，把糖果递给法尔科，男孩伸手去拿的时候他又把手收了回去。

“……”

一大一小僵持了一会儿，法尔科纠结地张开嘴把糖果含了进去。好甜。

艾伦·耶格尔颇有兴趣似的观察他吃东西的样子，一边坏心眼地转着手里的小棒。坚硬的糖果在嘴里戳来戳去，法尔科把嘴闭得紧紧的，却忍不住发出吮吸的声音。

他总觉得这样怪怪的，但说不上到底是哪里不对劲。

“唔……嗯、……”

艾伦·耶格尔终于放过了他，停下手里的动作，法尔科微微张开嘴，让那根甜的发腻的糖果退出去，一缕银丝连在糖果上，稚嫩的脸上泛起了红晕，他连忙抓起袖子，使劲擦着自己的嘴巴。

“好吃吗？是什么味道的？”

“咦？”

法尔科又被问懵了，他有一万个问题想问这个人，对方却沉迷在过家家的游戏里。

“对不起……太甜了，我尝不出来。”

艾伦一直盯着他看，这让男孩不自在极了，努力地把自己缩成一团。他想赶紧转移话题，可他和艾伦·耶格尔之间实在没什么可说的……不管是提起莱纳还是莎夏，或者在马莱那短暂的时光，都只是让气氛变得更加吊诡罢了。

忽然间一只手拦过来，捏住了法尔科的脸，他看到艾伦冷灰色的眼睛突然逼近，接着才感觉到有什么东西压在自己嘴唇上。

艾伦在亲他，意识到这件事后法尔科吓傻了，脑子里只剩下为什么三个字。那两根手指十分有力，卡着他的脸颊强迫他张开嘴，艾伦把舌头伸了进来，像在寻找什么一样搜刮着他的口腔。法尔科呜呜地挣扎起来，对方的手如铁钳一般箍着他，挨了他的拳头也纹丝不动。

男孩眼睛里噙满泪水，成年男子的气息逼得他喘不上气，两人的唾液交融在一起，法尔科只能咕咕地把它们咽下去。

侵略者终于结束了他的掠夺，放开男孩柔软的嘴唇，法尔科一下子倒在青年身上，大口呼吸着，嘴唇被吮咬得泛了红，亮晶晶的，宛如娇艳欲滴的水果。

“是樱桃味的。”

艾伦一脸认真地告诉他，法尔科吓得话都说不好了。

他虽然未经世事，但也知晓不少大人们事情了，法尔科隐约猜到艾伦想要什么，可是，可是那太可怕了……

“你喜欢樱桃吗？”艾伦的下巴轻轻磨蹭着他的额头，恶魔的低语有些嘶哑，裹着他参不透的欲望。

法尔科浑身发软，突然感觉碰到了什么，他直勾勾地看向艾伦的胯下，紧接着惊恐地把手缩了回去。

艾伦·耶格尔想要他的身体。——可是为什么？他长得不漂亮，又没有矫健的身材，不会说什么有趣的话，他的身体都没发育完全……艾伦明明知道自己有喜欢的人，为什么还要这么做？

一颗泪水落了下来，砸在手背上，男孩想不出艾伦这么恨他的原因，就算是因为别的什么，艾伦可以得到他想要的一切——又为什么要关注他这样的无名小卒？

法尔科本以为自己只不过是道具，只能使用一次的消耗品，艾伦也许早就连他的样子都忘了，可事实似乎并不是这样。

他强忍住恐惧，一点点伸出手，他现在必须得听艾伦的话，为了让艾伦放下戒心……他什么都可以做。

就在即将碰到对方的一瞬间，他的手被抓住了，艾伦淡淡地看着他，说：“你在做什么？”

“咦……咦？”

那只可怕的手在他头上拍了拍，把他从主人的腿上抱下来。

“你才12岁。做这些还太早了。”

法尔科登时羞得想从窗户上跳下去，他怎么会想这么龌龊的事情？！

“我……艾伦、我……”

艾伦放他一个人去平复情绪，自己走到窗户边去，不知道在想些什么。

“艾伦……你讨厌我吗？”

青年回头看了他一眼，反问他：“你怎么会这么想？”

男孩沉默了，他自己也搞不清楚。

“你……喜欢这里吗？”艾伦突然问道，法尔科想了一会儿才反应过来“这里”指的是什么，他回忆起这一个月来的经历，并不全是痛苦。

“这里的人们……都很好，布劳斯先生他们真的很温柔，还有奈尔先生……”

艾伦的表情出现了一丝裂缝，但很快又恢复如初了，他好像回忆起很久远的事情，法尔科一瞬间觉得这个人其实很寂寞。

“是吗。……是吗。”

艾伦不再说什么，也没有道别，他推开门，马上就有两个士兵背着枪走进来。

“待在这儿别乱跑，你不会有危险。”

“等、等等！”

法尔科着急地向他跑去，他还有好多事情没有问，雷贝里欧的惨剧，艾伦的过去，艾尔迪亚人未来……他还什么都没搞清楚，却总感觉这是他们最后一次见面了。

青年停下脚步，法尔科无声地张张嘴，最后只是说：

“我哥哥是不是也在这里？请你别伤害他……”

他抓着艾伦的袖子摇了两下，“他是好人！真的！他从来没来过岛上也没有……”

“嗯，听说你哥哥是下一任兽之巨人。”艾伦打断了他，语气不咸不淡的，“那他和吉克关系应该不错吧。”

“不用担心，他不会有事。”

fin. 

【附赠脑洞】

耶格尔×格莱斯

战胜国的两位年轻首领艾伦和吉克，他们虏获了一对兄弟，哥哥18岁，弟弟12岁，在庆祝胜利的那晚同时举行了婚礼，格莱斯家的兄弟穿上有着民族风格的帕拉迪婚服，戴着头纱，吉克要了柯尔特，法尔科则嫁给艾伦。婚礼上柯尔特颤抖着抓着弟弟手，对他说不要怕哥哥会保护你我们会一直在一起，宴会结束他就被吉克带走了，国王在偌大的寝宫里强暴了他，没过几个月他就怀上敌国首领的孩子。艾伦对法尔科很好，一直没碰过他，教他骑马，送他很多书看，给他最大限度的自由，也同意法尔科去找哥哥。有天晚上法尔科又想哥哥了，他走到吉克的宫殿里，隔着石柱和纱帐看到自己哥哥在国王身下扭着身子，发出淫叫，这时艾伦突然出现在他身后，法尔科被眼前的景象吓得说不出话，艾伦问他：你讨厌这样吗？法尔科低下头一言不发。在那之后艾伦也没有对他做什么，一直到法尔科18岁生日那天艾伦给他破了处，他被压在宴厅中央和艾伦交合，满地的鲜花被碾成了碎末。

**Author's Note:**

> 哥哥以为弟弟会出事但其实没有，弟弟以为哥哥会没事结果出了大事←喜欢这样的感觉（变态）  
> 耶格尔兄弟是坏文明（变态同人女是坏文明）


End file.
